


Children

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Children

They were a strange bunch; with two gadget making tricksters, an easily fired up girl, an extremely happy-go-lucky appearing son, and an extremely intelligent boy.

There were times Hirotaka didn’t understand how the five children could work together so well. Of course it only worked out that way when they had all faced death in some way together.


End file.
